User blog:ScauldyTheScauldron/The Dragons Of Berk: Episode 1 Dragon Zone
The story starts of with hiccup giving toothless fish after a while in his sleep there was an a rumbling sound then all vikings were woken up they went outside and saw two Whispering Deaths fighting!! the other dragons started to not care except for Hookfang then the teens think why is only hookfang going in? the other dragons seemed to be scared of this incident and stayed in their homes and after a while on the fight hookfang was gone and the deaths burrowed away.Hiccup didn't even know anything what just happened Hiccup: Astrid what just happened? Astrid: i have no idea? Tuffnut: Maybe it was two Hookfangs? and some whispering death came in! or maybe that was me DONT JUDGE ME! Ruffnut: it was a ummm i don't know? umm whats 2 + 1 is it 7?Hiccup: uh ruffnut a little off topic here? Snotlout: *starts to cry* Astrid: hehe Why is snotlout being a cry baby? Snotlout: i'm not crying its just i lost HOOKFANG DO YOU SEE HIM ANYWHERE! Astrid: *punches snotlout in the face* Twins: I Wanna do that! *starts punching snotlout in the face* Hiccup: this is gonna be a rough night for Snotlout The Next Day Hiccup: morning toothless *looks out the window* *sees dark clouds and thunder* Hiccup: do you see that? Toothless: *getting ready for battle* Hiccup: woah woah woah! hold on theres nothing there its just thunder Hiccup: wait a minute... *goes outside* Hiccup: did you see that Astrid! Astrid: what? Hiccup: theres Something moving in the lightning Astrid: might be a dragon we haven't seen yet? Hiccup: yeah Stormfly: *getting ready for battle* Astrid: and they must be close Stoick: What are you looking at? Hiccup: that *points at mysterious moving creature* Stoick: oh no Hiccup: what? Stoick: i'll tell you later... Tuffnut: Did you see that cool thunder!! Ruffnut: it was awesome! Tuffnut: i want it to strike Ruffnut! Ruffnut:*punches tuffnut in the face* Snotlout: is that a dragon or a bird? Hiccup: i don't know... Astrid: lets ask fishlegs! Hiccup: *goes and knocks on fishlegs door* Door Opens Meatlug: gets ready for battle Fishlegs: why is meatlug getting ready for some dragon fight or something? Hiccup: thats weird that things coming right at us! Astrid: and its going fast! Stoick: Gobber! get the catapults, swords, and vikings ready!!! Gobber: Okay! Hiccup: Stoick do you know anything about this? Stoick: yes but ask fishlegs! Fishlegs: ok i'll check the book of dragons if theres anything about it! Hiccup: go do that! Fishlegs: *Scrolls through pages* um its this one! Hiccup & Astrid: What is it! Fishlegs: its the Skrill dragon! Hiccup: look at that thing? any weaknesses? Fishlegs: i cant find it? Tuffnut: ooh!! over here i want one too! i want 3 dragons Changewing, Whispering Death, and the Skrilldoodley! Ruffnut: tuffnut pick only 1! Tuffnut: i pick the Skrilldoodley! Ruffnut: then i get the Barf & Belch Hiccup: Tuffnut then train it!!!! Tuffnut: um ok! *gets close to the skrill* ow my hair! wait my hair looks cool! oooo I'm a flying wig! Astrid: stop ok! Stoick: we need to destroy this dragon! we've tried for years! Hiccup: what! Stoick: this dragon killed most of our vikings but we didn't have a chance to kill it! Snotlout: i'm awake *sees dragon fight* WHAT IS GOING ON! Hiccup: Dragon battle! *Hookfang and two other whispering death comes out of the ground* Hiccup: just great! Hiccup: okay march your dragons and destroy the enemy deaths and the skrill dont kill Hookfang! Snotlout: Fangster!!! Hookfang: Looks at snotlout Hookfang: *gets attacked by whispering death* Snotlout:*gets on hookfang* Snotlout: ANNIHALATE! Hiccup: Plasma Blast! Astrid: Tail Flip! Ruffnut: Barf gas! Tuffnut: Belch spark! Fishlegs: FIRE! *Changewings appear* Hiccup: destroy those 4 changewings! Fishlegs: on it! Hiccup: Astrid And Snotlout Take The Deaths! Fishlegs, Twins! take the changewings *Skrill trys to leave* Hiccup: im going for the Skrill! Toothless: chases skrill Hiccup: full speed! Skrill: ROAR!!! *turns around and blasts toothless* Hiccup: No!!!!! Stoick: im coming son! *grabs hiccup* thornado shoot! Skrill: RAHH!!!!!!!! Toothless: ROAR!!!!!!! Hiccup: *jumps off thornado and on to toothless* Hiccup: Toothless plasma blast! Hiccup: where are we? Stoick: were in the um the great west ocean! Hiccup: oh no 14 MINS OF BATTLING LATER Hiccup: this skrill is tough Scauldron Appears Hiccup: wow any more dragons to show up! Stoick: we need to get back to berk! Hiccup: true! Toothless & Thornado: Turns Around Scauldron & Skrill: Follows Hiccup: their following us! Stoick: we have to get back to berk!! Stoick: i can see berk Hiccup: ok toothless land on berk! Other Teens: HICCUP HELP!!!! Boneknapper: ROAR!!!!!!!!!!! Gobber: COME ON!! FIRST TWO WHISPERING DEATHS THEN 4 CHANGEWINGS THEN SKRILLS AND SCAULDRONS AND NOW A Fierce Bonenapper Typhoomerang & Timberjack Show Up Hiccup: Okay we need to take these dragons down! Astrid: why are they all here anyway! Hiccup: i dont know! One Head Of Snaptrapper Appears Hiccup: whats that? Two Heads Of Snaptrapper Appears Astrid: um what is that another dragon i suppose! Hiccup: i expected that 4th Head of snaptrapper appears Fishlegs: thats a snaptrapper!! Hiccup: aw man! Stoick: we need to scare the dragons away Hiccup: um that might work?? Stoick: what will Hiccup: dragons are afraid of eels! Stoick: why didnt we know that before!!!! Hiccup: get to the eel storage! *opens eel storage door* Hiccup: okay pour them out! Astrid: look at that the dragons are leaving! Stoick: Yes but why isnt the skrill and the typhoomerang leaving? Fishlegs: because um the skrill and typhoomerang dosent hate eels it eats it Stoick: this is going to be rough! Skrill & Typhoomerang:*eats all of the eels* Twins: Yay! the dragons are coming back to eat us all! wait is that a good thing? Hiccup: Smokebreath attack!!! Hiccup: okay we need to scare the skrill and the typhoomerang away first then we use our leftover eels! Stoick: okay sounds like a plan Hiccup: okay all friendly dragons shoot at the skrill and typhoomerang! Hiccup:3 Hiccup:2 Hiccup:1 Hiccup: FIRE!!!!! Dragons: *Shoots at skrill and typhoomerang* Hiccup: yeah we did it! Stoick: because of you son Hiccup: Hiccup: the eels! Enemy Attacking Dragons: *flys away* Astrid: yeah!! Hiccup: and we learned alot of species today so who wants to celebrate in the great hall Vikings And Teens: Yeah!!! THE END Secret Ending Dagur: row row row!!! Alvin: look at that another ship heheheh! Dagur: stops the ship Alvin: hey mr deranged! Dagur: what! Alvin: do you know that Berk rides dragons Dagur: no but ive met them and they said they didnt! Alvin: were the outcast tribe and for them lying to you il give your whole army the secret to training dragons and attack berk for REVENGE Dagur: i love your taste for blood and revenge lets shake on this treaty and im going to break berks >:) Alvin: outcasts! new dragon! CAPTURE IT! Outcasts: *shoots nets* Alvin: il take you to my island! Dagur: sure Alvin: that dragons yours! Dagur: how do i train it! Alvin: take out an empty hand and wait Dagur: takes out hand SKRILL: *Accepts it and is now DAGURS Dragon* Alvin & Dagur: HeHeHe MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA MWHAHAHAHAHAH MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! THE END Tell me if theres any mistakes... Category:Blog posts